1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a seat and particularly to a passenger seat for use in vehicles. More specifically, the present invention relates to a novel passenger seat for vehicles which obviates the need for including a metal frame. The present invention also relates to a process for producing a passenger seat, particularly a passenger seat for use in vehicles.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Passenger seats in vehicles such as automobiles are typically fabricated from a foam (usually polyurethane) material which is molded into the desired shape and covered with an appropriate trim cover. The foamed material is selected to provide passenger comfort by providing a resilient seat and the trim cover is selected to provide the desired aesthetic properties.
To meet desired safety standards, passenger seats in vehicles such as automobiles now often provide anti-"submarine" properties. Submarining is the term used to describe the tendency of the pelvis of a seated passenger to move forward and down during a collision. When the passenger is wearing a shoulder harness or lap type seatbelt, this tendency can result in the seatbelt strangling the passenger with fatal consequences. Accordingly, it is known in the art to design passenger seats with anti-submarine properties. These properties may be provided by rigid or semi-rigid members embedded in the seat and which provide additional pelvic support to the passenger during a collision. To function properly, these members cannot move and thus, must be fixed (directly or indirectly) to the vehicle.
It is also known in the art that, while the resiliency of the foamed material in the seat provides passenger comfort, it does not provide the necessary structural strength for the seat. This necessitates additional reinforcement of the seat to provide the degree of structural strength required to ensure proper mounting of the seat within the vehicle and proper support of anti-submarine elements. Accordingly, prior art vehicular seats typically include a perimeter frame of metal which strengthens the seat. Further, support rails are typically mounted across the metal frame to stiffen the frame and to provide a suitable attachment point for the means used to anchor the seat to the vehicle. Conventionally, the metal frame and/or support rails are substantially completely embedded in the foam material when the seat is molded.
Of course, the requirement for such a perimeter metal frame and for support rails adds to the cost of manufacturing the seat and, more importantly, adds to the weight of the seat and the overall weight of the vehicle in which it is installed. This added weight increases both the cost of shipping the seat to the vehicle manufacturer and the eventual lifetime operating expense for the vehicle. Finally, the presence of metal frame and support rails or other components in the seat hampers the eventual recycling of the seat materials which is becoming increasingly important in today's environmentally concerned marketplace.
Therefore, it would be desirable to have a passenger seat, particularly a vehicle seat, which does not require the presence of a conventional metal frame or support rails.